New Years Day 2017
by Ponchygirl
Summary: A New Year's Day Party


_A/N:This story is a Christmas gift to my friend 7mary3and4ever. Take pleasure in this story my dear friend!_

New Year's Day 2017!

Ponch walked around the room looking to see if there was anything else that needed added to the decorations he already had up. He was pretty proud of himself, and what he had done already…all by himself!

Soon there would be guests arriving. There was a knock on the door, Ponch rushed to answer it, and found Bobby standing there with a green Christmas sweater on. "I know it's not Christmas anymore…but uh I missed the Christmas party so I wore my ugly sweater tonight," he said.

Ponch laughed. "It's fine…I like it," he said.

Bobby walked inside and took a seat on the couch. Soon more guests arrived, Sindy, Bonnie, Bear, Kathy, Webster, Grossie, Getraer, and Jeb all showed up at the same time.

Ponch greeted them at the door, with a smile and a handshake.

Then he waited for more people to show up. Within the next few minutes all of the guests he was expecting were there…well almost all of them.

"Where is Logan?" Jerrad asked looking around the room.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Jeb replied while going to get some fruit punch.

Jerrad nodded, but he was a little nervous about this. Normally Logan was right on time for parties. Soon there was one more knock at the door.

"Hello, Logan," Ponch greeted. Then smiled seeing Abby and Chris, Logan's wife and child. "Hi guys," he said giving Abby the best hug he could give her, since she was very pregnant right now. Ponch wasn't exactly sure when the baby was actually due.

Abby smiled nervously. "Hi," she replied.

"Something wrong?" Ponch asked.

"We might have to leave early," Logan informed.

"Why's that?" Jerrad asked concerned.

"Well, Abby might have the baby today," Logan replied.

"Really!? That's great!" Jerrad exclaimed. Then quieted down not wanting to draw too much attention. "Since this is your second time doing this, how sure are you that it'll be today?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm positive," Abby said gritting her teeth and squeezing Logan's hand as she said it.

"Oh my gosh, you already started going into labor?" Ponch asked her in shock.

She nodded her head. "Don't worry though, if I thought it was gonna come right now we wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, the nearest hospital is like five or ten minutes from here," Jerrad offered.

"Yeah, so we should be good for a while. I wanted to let Logan enjoy this party for a while…before he becomes daddy to another precious little human being," Abby replied smiling at Logan.

Ponch smiled at the two. "Well if you're sure you'll be ok…"

"Yeah I'm fine right now," Abby replied.

Ponch led them into the living room. "Hey can we give Abby the most comfortable seat?" Ponch asked looking at Getraer who was seated in the tan lazy boy recliner.

Getraer looked at him for a second, then noticed Abby standing there and instantly realized Ponch just wanted her to be comfortable. He stood up. "Abby, you can sit here," he said motioning towards the seat.

"Thank you, Joe," she replied.

He nodded then walked over to Ponch. "I didn't realize that Logan's wife was still pregnant," he admitted.

"The baby was due late December…I guess January first is the day it wants to come actually," Logan said having heard what Getraer said.

"Well congratulations," Getraer said.

Logan smiled. "Thanks, I can't wait for the second child to be born."

Though they had they already knew what the gender of the child was, they still hadn't said one way or the other. Not wanting anyone to know whether it was a boy or a girl, it would be a nice surprise for them all.

Logan sat in a chair close by Abby, and smiled at her. "You just tell me when it's time to go, ok?" he said.

She nodded then looked at all the other officers and friends gathered in the room. They were all there ready for a nice fun party. She felt like she was ruining it if she had to leave.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room there was laughter and joy, as Bruce was trying to play pin the badge on the officer. A spin off of pin the tail on the donkey.

"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce you're going the wrong way!" shouted Kathy.

"A little more to the right," Bobby coached.

"Don't listen to him, go to the left," Jon talked over Bobby.

Jeb, Grossie, Bear, and Ponch all stood together laughing and watching. They'd give their own advice to him if they felt he needed it, but right now he had enough people helping.

"Try moving to the left a little more," Bonnie suggested.

"Just move your hand to the left," Sindy added quickly so Bruce knew he didn't need to move entirely.

"That's perfect Bruce, pin it!" Bobby shouted.

Bruce shoved the pin in, then pulled off his blind fold. "Geeze guys you made that so much harder than it should've been," he said handing off the blind fold to the next person in line to try it.

"We were only doing what they do in the movies," Bobby joked with his younger brother then started to laugh.

Ponch and the others couldn't help but laugh as well, it was true.

They continued on with the games, they played truth or dare and that seemed to go on a while, because they would get on to talking about one thing and forget they were playing a game. As they were in the middle of playing their game of Twister, Logan and Abby had to leave.

"Bye," little Chris said as he was getting ready to head out the door.

"Bye Chris! Bye guys, keep us updated," Ponch said as he went to the door.

"We will, I'll call you when the baby is born," Logan said.

Ponch hugged him goodbye. "Alright, thanks," he replied. Then he closed the door behind them.

"I sure hope everything goes well for them," Getraer said.

"I'm sure it will. I don't see why it wouldn't," Jon replied.

Ponch nodded in agreement. Then the three of them looked back to the living room where in the middle of the floor a group of officers were in a tangled mess waiting to find out what was next was it right foot blue or what? Bobby was sweating a bit because his Christmas sweater was very warm. Bonnie was practically on top of Kathy. Ponch was surprised that with the wait no one had fallen and gotten out that hadn't already fallen and gotten out already.

"You guys are amusing you know that?" he said as he came and sat on the couch and grabbed the spinner thing.

"Just tell us what to do next I wanna get outta this position, and I feel like Bobby might crush me soon," Jerrad said.

Ponch laughed and flicked the spinner. "Right foot red," he said.

All players still playing tried to move their right foot to red, and for poor Jerrad he was almost doing the splits. So instead of doing that, or keeping himself in the danger of doing that and possibly injuring himself he just got off the Twister mat.

"Left hand yellow," Ponch announced.

There was an audible groan and the next thing they knew every player that was playing had fallen trying to move…all except…Bobby.

"NO WAY! This isn't fair!" Bonnie cried out. Everyone knew it was playful though, she wouldn't be too upset about that.

Bobby just laughed. "I can't believe it, I won," he said happily.

"Yes you did, Bobby. And because you won you get to choose our next event of the part. Will it be another game…or what is it you wanna do?"

"What's a New Year's Party without Jamming? It's time for some music, dancing and singing and all the works."

"Sounds great!"

Ponch walked off to go find some music that they could listen to. "Do you want up to date music, or old music?" Ponch asked as he looked through all of his cd's.

"Either is fine with me, I just like music."

"Oh here's a good one," Ponch said with a smile. "I bought the Saturday Night Fever sound Track…the movie wasn't so amazing but it had a great taste in music choice. Bee Gees Bee Gees Bee Gees," Ponch said with a huge smile.

"Oooh you're going all disco on us," Jerrad said.

"Yeah I just told you the Saturday Night Fever sound Track. Great Disco songs," Ponch replied.

The music started to fill the room, and Ponch smiled. He loved to dance, and that wasn't a lie, everyone knew that. The others however were more of the types that liked to listen to music and bob their heads. Tonight was different though. This was 2017 after all, a chance for new experiences, new memories, and fun times. So why not dance and have fun. They'd been being silly and having fun all day anyway.

So they all began to dance a little, some of them more into it than others, after a while though Ponch kind of was the only one dancing. As he started to dance more and more not realizing that everyone had stopped and were just staring watching him. They enjoyed it.

"Where'd he learn to dance like that?" Jerrad asked Jon.

"I have no idea," Jon admitted truthfully.

The minutes passed, and they all enjoyed the music and more dancing, at some point though Ponch had grown tired and decided to sit. They all were singing along to the song Night Fever at the time. It was playing the songs on random instead of in order so that they didn't know exactly which song to be expecting next and they'd be surprised.

Ponch's cell phone started to ring. He pulled it outta his pocket. "Hello?" he answered. He didn't even look to see who had called he just answered.

"Hey, Ponch it's Logan," said the tired voice on the other end.

"Oh hey, how's everything going?" Ponch asked. He got up and moved to a different room so he could hear better and not disturb the party.

"It's all great. Starla Michelle Hanks was just born a while ago. A very healthy baby girl, 7lbs 8oz. She's amazing Ponch, you'll love her. Tell Jerrad he needs to get over here quick or he loses visiting privileges. We were gonna ask him and his fiancée Connie if they'd be her godparents."

"That's great! I'll let him know he needs to come over there. Send me a picture of her when you get the chance, ok? Oh and give Abby an extra big hug and tell her she's amazing."

"Ok I will," Logan said with a smile.

"Alright bye," Ponch said then hung up. He went back into the room and tapped Jerrad on the shoulder. "Your presence has been requested at the hospital. The baby is born, and Logan wants you to come see it," Ponch informed.

Jerrad nodded. "Thanks," he said then walked off.

Getraer shut off the music soon after he noticed Ponch was back in the room. "Alright guys, it's about time we start getting out of here. I know we ALL have a shift tomorrow, and I want you to be on time. It's almost midnight," he announced.

"Yes sir," Bonnie said as she headed for the door playfully.

"Officer Clark get back here I'm not finished," Getraer ordered biting back his laugh.

Bonnie looked down at the floor then walked back.

"I think we all should give an extra special thank you to Frank for letting us all gather here at his home," Getraer said.

They all looked at Ponch "Thank you, Ponch," they said in unison.

Ponch smiled brightly "It was my pleasure guys, please do come back again. Have great New Year. Happy 2017!"

With that they all one by one said their goodbyes and exited the house.


End file.
